


Funny Story

by textbookchoices



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/pseuds/textbookchoices
Summary: Tony has a light bulb moment.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Funny Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lets_call_me_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/gifts).



“Anthony Edward **_Stark_.”**

Tony’s shoulders tense just a fraction before he spins around in his computer chair to face the lab door where Rhodey—his oh-so-lovely roommate—is standing, hands balled into fists and his t-shirt sticking to his skin, completely soaking wet and dripping from, Tony regrettably realizes, what was probably that half-completed experiment that Tony had left in their kitchen before rushing to the lab after a sudden light bulb moment at 3am that morning.

Oops.

“Uh, so, funny story—” Tony starts, and then yelps and runs for it.

(Rhodey catches him, and then they’re _both_ wet.)


End file.
